


As You Wish

by MizJoely



Series: Mytheamore [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Prompt from ohdrey89 on tumblr: Mythea, "As you wish."





	As You Wish

She'd never ever have pegged him as a Princess Bride fan. Sherlock, yes, what with the pirates and all, but Mycroft?

But as those softly spoken words left his lips, she knew exactly what he meant. Turned around. Stepped closer to him. Met his steady - warm for once - gaze. Slipped her arms around his shoulders. Tiptoed up just the tiniest bit so that her lips grazed his earlobe as she breathed, "I love you too."

As their lips met, she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking the same thing she was.

_Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure._

_This one left them all behind._


End file.
